The purpose of the study is to determine the incidence of hypertriglyceridemia and increaesd fatty acid levels in premature neomates with the use of Dexamethasone and to determine the duration and intensity of hypertriglyceridemia and increased free fatty acid levels in premature neonates with the use of steriods.